


Codependency isn’t a One-Way Street

by Jayde_Spell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Codependency, Family, Gen, Like rlly short fic, Sam’s POV, blood and bones, john winchester’s a + parenting, short fic, thoughts on obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Spell/pseuds/Jayde_Spell
Summary: Sam wants their blood to mix.





	Codependency isn’t a One-Way Street

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Beta’d. Plz bee gentL 
> 
> yeah i kno ok

Sam wants to be close enough to touch.  
Closer than they are right now, or have any right in being. 

He wants the layers between them: gone. See, he wants more than just skin on skin. He wants their blood to mix. He wants their insides to be indistinguishable. 

Sam wants nothing to be between them, inside or out. 

He wants them to be one person. He wants to taste, to feel, to see everything that Dean could possibly have to offer the world. 

He doesn't want Dean to exist outside of him. Which is a greedy dark thought that has poisoned his head and mind, he knows. 

He knows. 

But love is not just wear and tear or the practice of sacrifices. He loves he loves he loves he loves. Everything he is loves his brother. 

He never wants there to be anything outside of this. Never wants anything between them ever again. Sam wants to choke on Dean’s blood and Dean’s bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Some thoughts on codependency. 
> 
> hang loose, brother


End file.
